


Dans la peau de l'autre

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Bucky se prépare au combat contre Thanos et replonge en lui-même. [Challenge d'avril 2019 - "Dans la peau d'un(e) autre, proposé par Ninquelotefanfic" – Collectif NONAME]





	Dans la peau de l'autre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté de fic, et c'est sans doute le bon moment pour remédier à cela. Voici donc un court texte, qui se trouve être ma participation au Challenge d'avril du Collectif NoName. Le thème que j'ai choisit pour ce mois-ci est Dans la peau d'un(e) autre, proposé par Ninquelotefanfic.
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : Durant vos nombreuses écritures, est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'écrire sur un personnage opposé à votre personnalité ? Vous a-t-il permis de découvrir d'autres facettes de ce personnage ?
> 
> Oui, c'est assez régulier quand j'écris à propos de grands méchants ou de psychopathe. En fanfiction je me sens généralement proche de mes personnages, mais dans mes textes originaux, je suis confronté à cette problématique. Et effectivement, quand je fais le travail correctement, j'en arrive à découvrir des facettes de mes personnages auxquelles je n'avaient même pas pensé.
> 
> Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.
> 
> Hanae

Le sergent avait dormi un certain temps, à l'abri derrières les cascades wakandaises. T'Challa avait promis qu'il serait en sécurité, et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait même fait bien plus. Sa sœur, Shuri, scientifique exceptionnellement douée, avait trouvé le moyen de casser le code de dissociation permettant au Soldat d'Hiver de prendre sa place. Le sergent avait demandé, à son réveil, mais les explications le dépassaient complètement. Pourtant, il ne se pensait pas stupide. Étonnement, il avait décidé de faire confiance à la jeune femme. Cela lui avait demandé un effort considérable et ce qui lui avait fait sauter le pas était la confiance sans borne qu'il accordait à Steve Rogers. Et puisque Steve faisait confiance à T'Challa, et par extension à sa sœur, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'en fasse pas de même. Sa guérison avait été lente, et Shuri l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait un risque qu'il ne guérisse jamais vraiment. Certes, les dix mots de malheur n'avait plus de prise réelle sur lui et il pouvait tout à fait combattre leur pouvoir presque mystique.

 

Cela faisait donc plusieurs mois qu'il guérissait loin de la ville. Il vivait et travaillait dans un village calme, aidant les habitants, devenant un villageois parmi les autres. Il appris également à vivre sans son bras gauche, qu'il avait voulu quitter car il faisait partie de cet autre, le Soldat d'Hiver. Pourtant, lorsqu'un jour le Roi vint le voir avec une longue mallette, il sut exactement ce qu'elle contenait. Il eut un sourire quelque peu tordu en voyant le bras. Si différent et pourtant si semblable au précédent. Il était très conscient de ce que cela signifiait. Si le Roi lui donnait un nouveau bras, c'était qu'on avait besoin de ses talents. Il eut encore ce sourire tordu en demandant.

 

"Où se trouve le combat ?"

"Il arrive."

 

Cela suffisait. Le soldat n'avait pas besoin de plus d'information. S'il devait se battre il le ferait. Il devait bien cela à T'Challa et au Wakanda qui prenait soin de lui depuis ces longs mois. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais ce n'était pas comme si ses envies entraient en compte. Il avait cependant quelque espoir que ce combat soit aux côtés de ceux qui avaient combattu pour lui lors de la guerre civile entre les avengers. Il accompagna donc T'Challa jusqu'en ville. Les combattants devaient arriver le lendemain, aussi lui offrit-on des quartiers plus que luxueux dans le Palais. Il ne les quitta pas jusqu'à trouver le sommeil sur le lit heureusement pas trop mou comme il l'avait craint.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux un instant plus tard, hagard, épuisé. Il était debout alors qu'il était persuadé qu'un instant plut tôt il se trouvait en position horizontale, dans son lit au Wakanda. Et à présent il se trouvait debout, au milieu d'un bois, sur une route. Il faisait sombre et non loin se trouvait une voiture manifestement accidentée. Le sergent leva sa main gauche pour observer les doigts. L'argent du métal lui sauta aux yeux, avant qu'une litanie de mots ne résonnent dans un recoin de sa tête. De toutes ses forces il y fit fasse, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter la force de ces dix mots. Un instant plus tard, il n'était plus que la machine à tuer qu'il avait toujours été. Il se dirigea vers la voiture. Il devait finir sa mission. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que cela. Sa propre existence n'avait pas de poids. Une fois le travail fini, il reprit la route pour rejoindre ceux qui donnaient les ordres. Ce qu'il se passeraient ensuite n'était ni de son ressort, ni de son inquiétude. Lorsqu'on le plaça dans son caisson, il ne sourcilla pas et ferma simplement les yeux. Le réveil viendrait en son temps.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux un instant plus tard, hagard, épuisé. Il était dans le lit qu'il n'avait jamais quitté, en sueur, la respiration plus haletante que jamais. Il lui fallut de très longues minutes pour retrouver un souffle plus calme, encore hanté par ce rêve n'en étant pas réellement un. Plutôt un souvenir, un horrible souvenir. Parfois des bribes de son passé lui revenait. Que ce soit son passé d'avant la guerre, ou celui où il était dans la peau d'un autre.

 

Une fois qu'il fut plus calme, il regarda le ciel par les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Le soleil se levant, il n'avait absolument plus aucun raison de rester dans cette pièce. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de tenter de se rendormir. Il semblait que la proximité du combat ravivait ses plus sombres aspects de son passé. Il se leva et s'habilla, avant de sortir prendre l'air. Il salua les quelques personnes qu'il connaissait, trouva les cuisine pour avoir un peu de nourriture et continua à errer dans les environs, dans l'attente de l'appel que le Roi ne manquerait pas de lui faire parvenir. Ce dernier arriva en fin de matinée. Il le rejoignit devant le palais, où un Quinjet atterrissait. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les soldats qui en sortaient. Évidemment que Rogers était là. Cet imbécile était incapable de rester loin d'un combat. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change. Il attendit patiemment que Steve salue le Roi et son entourage avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui rendre l'accolade donnée.

 

"Incapable de rester hors du danger, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas en danger si tu es à mes côtés, Buck."

 

Bucky aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour retrouver son ami, mais il sentait dans l'air que ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui leur serait offert. Il se garda de soupirer. Ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver après les combats, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. En quelques heures, les moindres détails du combat avaient été vus. Du moins, tout ce qui pouvait être prévu. Il n'existait pas de combat sans risque ni donnée inconnue. Ils étaient aussi bien préparés que possible et c'est avec l'espoir de gagner qu'ils partirent.

 

Le combat fut long, violent, rapide, sanglant, épuisant, plein d'adrénaline et d'énergie positive comme négative. Bucky se battait corps et âme, aux côtés de son ami. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement, et chacun pu voir comment ils fonctionnaient si bien en duo. Lorsque la Sorcière Rouge les rejoignit, suivi par La Vision, Bucky sentit que la fin était proche. Il ne se trompait pas, il se trompait rarement. Mais cette fois, il aurait aimé avoir tord. Il aurait aimé ne pas voir la douleur infinie mêlée d'incompréhension dans le regard de Steve alors qu'il prononçait une dernière fois son nom.


End file.
